Man in the mirror
by Lilly-R0se
Summary: Oui, il allait redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours était. L'être méprisant et hautain. Parce que c'était seulement à travers ce masque qu'il arrivait à avancer. Il aimait vivre dans la mascarade. Sa vie n'était qu'un carnaval remplis de masques portés. De musiques fausses et de costumes mondains. Et il aimait ça. Se savoir puissant. Sur le toit du monde.


**Disclaimer :** Seul le One-shot est à moi, le reste est à la Grande Rowling.

*Prend une grande aspiration*, bonsoir ! C'est moi, Lilly. -Sans blague ?- . Je poste cette petite histoire. Cela m'est venu tout seul. Un déclic. Bon, c'est à ma façon de penser.

Les quelques fautes ne sont pas voulues ( s'il y en a ) et surtout bonne lecture ! *Croise les doigts fort, fort, fort*

_Michael Jackson – Man in the mirror._

* * *

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change,**__  
__**For Once In My Life**__  
__**It's Gonna Feel Real Good,**__  
__**Gonna Make A Difference**__  
__**Gonna Make It Right . . .**_

Drago Malefoy referma doucement la porte des toilettes des filles derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le premier miroir le plus proche et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Il regarda son reflet. Son visage blême. Ses cernes flagrants. Ses cheveux ternes, anciennement blond platine. Ses pommettes défraîchies. Ses lèvres si rosées jadis étaient maintenant d'un mauve s'approchant de la lavande. Il baissa la tête et même la vue de ses mains aux ongles sales et rongés le dégoûta.

Il sourit d'amertume. Si sa mère le voyait dans un état pareil. Il desserra sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison et se retourna se laissant glisser sur le sol. Sa vie n'était qu'un champ de bataille sans drapeau blanc levé. Sans traité de paix. Tous les jours étaient un nouveau combat. Affronter les regards remplis de dégoût. Affronter les moqueries. Affronter sa dernière année. Il se recroquevilla et entoura ses jambes de ses bras mettant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Drago Malefoy n'était plus qu'une paillasse usée. Qu'une vieille carcasse abandonnée, laissée sur le bord de la route. Il le savait, mais à bon vouloir remonter la pente si personne ne vous attendez en haut ? Si personne ne vous lancez la corde ? À quoi bon ? Il se laisser tomber en enfer, en compagnie des plus affreuses créatures qui venaient le hanter la nuit, lorsque le silence s'installer dans son dortoir. Lorsque le noir était la pièce maîtresse. Lorsque seule sa respiration se faisait entendre. Les monstres revenaient, lui rappelant les horribles choses qu'il avait dû entreprendre. Qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Depuis plus d'un an, chaque nuit, son sommeil étaient remplis de cris, de sang, de pleures et d'une voix terrifiante. Celle du Lord.

Sa dernière année était un désastre. Ces notes étaient au plus bas. Rogue n'était plus et son parrain lui manquait terriblement. Il laissa une larme coulait ne se préoccupant pas de l'essuyer. Son père était encore en liberté et sa mère était folle. Folle d'amour pour un mari qui se foutait éperdument de sa femme. Il avala sa salive bruyamment.

Il devait se reprendre. Reprendre sa vie en main. Reprendre sa fierté piétinée. Reprendre confiance en ce qu'il était. Après tout, la marque des Ténèbres n'était maintenant plus qu'une vilaine cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

_**I'm starting with the man in **__t__**he mirror**__  
__**I'm asking him to change**__  
h__**is ways**__  
__**And no message could have**__  
b__**een any clearer**__  
__**If you wanna make the world**__  
__**A better place**__  
__**Take a look at yourself, and**__  
t__**hen make a change.**_

* * *

-Il n'est pas encore mort ?

-Qu'on l'enferme à Azkaban, là où est sa place !

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il a maigris ?

-Cette chose, un Malefoy ?

Les remarques fusaient. Malefoy les entendaient toutes. Sans exception. Et il sourit. Il sourit de leur bêtise. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Parce que sa place était ici, à Poudlard, comme un les autres élèves. Parce que oui, il avait effectivement maigris et parce qu'il n'était plus un Malefoy. Seulement Drago, plus Malefoy. Il rit même. Il rit de lui. De sa macabre décente aux Enfers. Et de sa remontée qui était imminente. Oui, il allait redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours était. L'être méprisant et hautain. Parce que c'était seulement à travers ce masque qu'il arrivait à avancer. Il aimait vivre dans la mascarade. Sa vie n'était qu'un carnaval remplis de masques portés. De musiques fausses et de costumes mondains. Et il aimait ça. Se savoir puissant. Au-dessus de tout ce qui l'entourait. Au-dessus de tout le monde. Sur le toit du monde.

Se retournant vers les chuchotis, il mima avec ses lèvres très ironiquement et en souriant fièrement :

-Je vous emmerde !

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Drago avait repris ses kilos perdus et retrouvé son assurance. Bien sûr, il était déchiré à l'intérieur et son cœur n'était plus qu'un vulgaire caillou à l'abandon mais tout le monde le respectait ou le faisait croire tout du moins.

Il insultait encore Potter et sa bande et cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Le fait que quelqu'un ai l'attention de lui répondre, de le défier, lui prouver qu'on s'occuper de lui, qu'on pensait à lui. C'était stupide, il en était conscient. Conscient de ses idiotes pensées. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter. Sa drogue n'était autre que le Trio. Son point d'attache. Son défouloir. La main tendue. La pente était difficile. Mais savoir qu'en haut il pourrait remettre Potter à sa place lui donner la force de monter. Encore et encore.

Granger était encore plus divertissante. Son petit air hautain le faisait faussement rire et il trouvait que ses cheveux avaient un air de ressemblance à la barbe d'Hagrid. Il aimait la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait ça parce qu'elle était la seule à le défier. La seule à soutenir son regard. La seule à le surpasser. Et il détestait qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes. Il détestait son air satisfait quand il ne savait quoi répondre aux altercations de Granger et il détestait de la détester. Parce qu'il était sûr que s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis à cause de pauvres préjugés sur son sang, ils pourraient être amis. Ils pourraient rire ensemble. Et le simple fait de s'imaginer avec cette Sang-de-bourbe l'emprisonnait de haine. Parce que même s'il avait été jugé innocent par de Ministère, il restait Malefoy. Un des Malefoy les plus haïs. Et un des Sang-Pur le plus pur. Et s'il voulait se recréer une image digne de lui, être amis avec Granger, amie du Survivant, son ennemi juré, était dégradant pour lui.

Tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu faire. Dire. Ou même voir. Dire à Potter qu'en réalité, il aurait aimé être lui, juste pour sa célébrité. Serrer son père une dernière fois dans ses bras. Être sélectionné pour les dernières sélections de Quidditch. Dire à Dumbledore qu'il l'admirait et pour finir mettre une bonne droite dans la tronche de la belette pour avoir fait pleurer Granger. Ô joie quand il avait vu le regard emplis de haine que Weasley avait adressé à Victor Krum quand il s'était aperçu que sa meilleure amie et le joueur de Quidditch étaient ensemble au bal. Il avait jubilé pendant de longues minutes, se réjouissant du teint multicolore de la belette. La si rayonnante Granger. La si détestable Granger. La si intelligente Granger. La si hautaine Granger. Cette fille était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

* * *

À la fin de son année, Drago Malefoy était de nouveau fidèle à lui-même. Méprisant, hautain, narcissique avec un ego sur-dimensionné. Presque tout avait changé. D'abord par ses notes. Il était encore derrière Granger, mais il restait un des meilleurs élèves. Lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir les chuchotements ne se faisaient plus. La mode était maintenant à l'admiration. Mais ces démons du soir étaient toujours là. Guettant le moindre faux pas. La moindre rechute. Mais Drago ne rechuterais pas. Il restera en haut de cette montagne qu'il avait escaladée pendant des mois et des mois. Il resterait là-haut et jamais ne redescendra. Jamais. Il n'avait totalement repris goût à la vie. Mais il s'était retrouvé. Lui. Lui, tout seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait accomplis quelque chose dont il était fier. Auquel il pouvait penser sans avoir de remords. Il avait survécu. Repris du poil de la bête.

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
**__**Come On!  
Make That Change !**_

Quand il apprit qu'il avait réussi ses ASPICS, il se laissa aller quelques secondes et sauta en l'air le poing levé. Il sourit et cria un « OUI » énorme qui se percuta sur les murs du vieux château. Beaucoup le regardèrent. Beaucoup de moquèrent. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Parce qu'il allait pouvoir réussir seul. Parce qu'il avait déjà réussi seul.

Il bomba le torse et reprit sa démarche préférée. Celle du garçon sûr de lui. Même si à l'intérieur il n'était qu'un garçon qui avait toujours fait les mauvais choix, il voulait qu'on croie qu'il allait bien. Qu'il allait mieux. Et qu'il irait toujours bien. Parce que c'est dans les faux-semblants que Drago Malefoy avait toujours vécu. Et quand au détour d'un couloir, il croisa une Granger aux cheveux broussailleux et aux yeux pétillants, il ne résista pas à l'envie qu'il avait depuis un moment.

Il s'approcha d'elle et d'une voie emplie de bonté lui dit :

-Merci Granger. Merci pour tout.

Cette dernière le regarda perplexe. Elle ne savait pas répondre. Alors, elle dit ce qui lui passa par la tête avec un sourire crispé :

-Eh bien, de rien…

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il rit et qu'il lui secoua les cheveux au-dessus de sa tête mais ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux ce jour-là la réconforta dans l'idée que Drago était quelqu'un de très fort. Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il ouvrit les portes de Poudlard et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante. Pointant son point vers le haut, il cria. Fort, très fort. Frisant le hurlement. Il était heureux. Et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Même pas ses démons, les monstres de nuit. Il savait qu'ils seraient toujours là. Ses rêves le ramèneraient toujours aux choses terribles de sa jeunesse. Il n'oublierait jamais rien. Mais il vivrait avec elles. Il voulait tout recommencer. N'importe quel homme sur cette Terre avait droit à une deuxième chance. Et il allait la croquer à pleines dents.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Un bel avenir. Et il comptait en profiter.

**Stand up!  
Stand up!**

**Make that change !**

_The End._

* * *

Voilà, comment je m'imaginais la dernière année de Drago à Poudlard. Sombre mais heureuse à la fin. Malefoy a toujours été mon personnage préféré de la Saga Harry Potter. Parce qu'il a toujours été dominé et que lui, dominait les autres. Il n'a jamais montré son côté humain et ça que j'apprécie. Il n'a jamais été lui-même et ce mystère qu'il faut préserver. Parce qu'on se demandera toujours :

Qui est Drago Malefoy ?

_Lilly-R0se. Love you all._


End file.
